finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-99.152.22.162-20120129113438
a train station accident...remember the second train that was going 2 hit Wendy what if the other protagonist was on that train with her friends...it crush bla bla bla....then she awakes and Wendy also awakes having the same premonition the same time & same place...they manage 2 escape then they warn the others but Wendy's friends the two of them not Kevin nor Julie...i 4got their names...they don't get out of the train then they died.leaving Wendy Kevin Julie Lilith (the girl that had the vision) and lets say her 5 friends, safe...then they die one by one then wendy and Lilith and Julie been the only survivors left( also one of Lilith's friends survived too)... they decide to go on a trip cruise(a ship) to 4get about the death plans and stuff... then there Lilith meets up with her friend charlie...thinking it was over Wendy, Julie, Lilith and charlie await for a new nightmare to begin...Lilith had a vision of something went wrong with the kitchen pipes making an explosion Lilith and the rest run but charlie falls and gets run over by the crowd Julie helps him... this glass lamp that was on top of the ceiling falls crushing Julie... Wendy cries desperately... Lilith rapidly hurries to were charlie and tries to help him but a gas tank gets on fire and explodes...charlie does an effort to get up he stand and look at Lilith then turns back and knives were coming towards him...caused by the gas explosion the knives that were hanging on the wall of the kitchen, fled...killing charlie. Lilith then grabs Wendy's hand and goes to the back of the ship. a falling iron tube(not like the one on titanic that fell) a tube kind of like were the flag goes...the tube hits Wendy pushing her out of the ship, she fells into the water...when the tube fell it also hit a pipe making the fence were Lilith was pressing against wen trying to grab Wendy's hand to save her from falling...she dint manage 2 grab her...she notice that Wendy still alive wen she hit the water, then the fence went lose Lilith felt she quickly grab a rope that was hanging... Wendy horrified screamed don't let go... Lilith look down and saw the motor of the ship.if she let go she will be torn into pieces... Lilith hands were starting to sweat and she couldn't hang on any longer... mean while Wendy heard a noise she turn back...... Lilith let go and she felt..... Wendy didn't saw Lilith she was turning back she saw a boat coming towards her...in the other hand Lilith was bout to get torn into pieces she screamed and Wendy also screamed they both die at the same time........wen Lilith was about to die and also Wendy, Lilith awakes then Wendy ask her "its happening again is in it?"she tells the rest "we have to get out of this ship" THE END... this is not for fd6 is more likely to be fd7 a sequel of fd3...what you think? leave any comments!!!!